1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog diaper system and more particularly pertains to precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diaper systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, diaper systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of minimizing in-house damage caused by dog urination through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,386 to Eiriksson discloses a dog sanitary device of a type including a harness and a removable receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152 to Berardo discloses a device for collection of animal wastes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,887 to Lincoln et al. discloses an animal fecal collection system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,949 to O'Rourke discloses a dog diaper. U.S.  Pat. No. 4,996,949 to Wunderman discloses disposable dog diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,525 to Stanton discloses an animal marking and urination control device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,847 to Kelly discloses a dog diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,640 to Daniels discloses a puppy training diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,226 to Moore et al. discloses a bird diaper. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. US2003/0066495 to Soars discloses a dog diaper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dog diaper system that allows precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
In this respect, the dog diaper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog diaper system which can be used for precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.